An Unusual Mission
"Listen up!" The voice of a certain pink-haired girl rang out through the headquarters of the Magic Council; as she called, "Oi, Deen! Get over here!" Deen trudged into her office with an absolutely blank look on his face, as if he had been through a war. "Okay, so do you want to listen to my plans!?" Alexis asked like a curious child who did not know when to keep her mouth shut, prodding at something that Deen found uncomfortable even thinking about. Every time Deen turned away haughtily with his arms crossed, she persisted, jumping in front of him, heckling, 'Come on, come on,' while invading his personal space. Deen sighed, "...What is it this time, your "highness"?" The snark was strong with this one. "You know that extra-normal school that the resistance had set up? Well, it sickens me." "What doesn't sicken you..." Deen rolled his eyes. "There's a lot that doesn't sicken me!" Alexis retorted. "Like my soap operas. And making people thinking I'm a bitch. Being a bitch is my life's vocation; I'm a goddamned bitch professional. When other people act like bitches, they're doing it on their own time, but me, it's my job." "..." "Anyway, here's my plan! I want you to infiltrate La Pucelle!" Alexis bombastically declared; while Deen merely shrugged. "Why you? Because you're the prettiest Rune Knight in the business!" "....What?" Deen was now suspicious. "Hold on a moment!" Alexis suddenly pulled out the La Pucelle uniform... ——However, it was the girl's version. At first Deen was still thinking "Hey, you always seem eager to get started......", however he very quickly detected something was amiss. The school uniform was brand new——furthermore the dimensions were quite large. Indeed, the size would be perfect for a girl around the same height as Deen. "......Ummm." Deen for some reason had an ominous premonition about this and took a step back unconsciously. However, he bumped into something on the way back. Immediately after, Deen's hands were restrained. Turning around, he noticed that two Rune Knights were restraining him. "Hey......W-What are you guys doing.......? H-Hurry up and release me!" Deen broke out in a cold sweat as he inquired. This time in front of him——right besides Alexis and heading towards to him was Alexis' secretary with various cosmetic tools held between each of her fingers like they were weapons meant for throwing as well as a myriad of wigs. "W-What is that!?" He could not help but yell out. However, Alexis gave no considerations to Deen's frantic shouting and inched closer to him with the other two guys. "No worries, there's no need to be afraid. You'll look lovely!" As Alexis spoke, the corners of Deen's mouth twisted up. "You can't be serious!" His manner of speaking sounded like a battered battalion begging for mercy. Afterwards, Alexis smiled in a profoundly cute fashion that resembled a resplendent sunshine. "I wish you good luck, soldier." Without any hesitation, she made her death sentence proclamation as she gave him the thumbs up. "…Lovely." Deen's words were delivered with bitter sarcasm. No matter how much he objected to Alexis' desires to force him to cross-dress, he would be beaten horribly if he did so. Three hours later. "......W-Who is this!?" Deen couldn't refrain from shouting after looking into the mirror. It couldn't be helped in this situation. After all, he saw a girl he had never seen before reflected off the mirror. His hair was dotted with lovely hair accessories and his hair was extended to the point where it could even cover his back. A light layer of foundation was added to his face, mascara and an eyelash curler were used to modify his eyes, and cherry lipstick was applied to his lips. There was no way anyone would be able to recognize that he was a guy. The chest portion was propped up with breast pads and a bra was worn on top of that. His arm and leg hairs were removed completely, turning his skin silky smooth. He was a bit tall for a girl but Deen's original appearance did lean slightly on the feminine side. If no one were to point out he was a disguised as a girl, there was no way anyone could see through it. Actually, even if it was pointed out they would most likely just brush it off as a joke. At the very least, no one should be able figure out that she is indeed Deen Lhant at first glance. "Ooo, how unexpectedly fitting." Alexis' eye opened wide in surprise as she spoke. Deen on the other hand grudgingly glared at Alexis. "......You evil, blood-sucking she-devil, I won't forget this!" "Oho, your manner of speech is quite rude for a girl. Lastly, eat this!" "Huh?" Deen raised his brow as Alexis handed him something similar to a cube. It looked too clunky for his tastes. "Eat it now!" "...Dammit, that's too big!" Deen yelled back at her. "Don't worry, it comes in the form of a suppository!" That was hardly reassuring. Deen jerked back. "...No, I'll eat it, thank you very much." Deen consumed it as instructed. Then, "Now what's with......w-what happened to my voice!?" Deen unwittingly pressed against his throat in confusion. Immediately after eating the cube, Deen's voice became that of a cute girl. "What do you think? It's a high performance voice modifier created from using the most sophisticated Magitek technology. By adjusting the numerical values, you could even have a master detective's voice." Alexis clapped for herself. "What the hell would I use that for?!" Deen objected. "Well, either way it turned out pretty satisfactory in the end. With that said, no one should be able to mistake you for a boy." As Alexis praised herself, the other members of the Rune Knights cheered in fear. "Oh, wow, really a job well done. Looking cute there, 'Dianne'." "Gah, he's clearly a boy yet the makeup suits him so well. Stop confusing my wiener!" "Hahaha, I really want to take you in as my little sister! C'mon, I'll pay you!" "This really was beyond my expectations, Deen. Next time I'll have to introduce you to a couple of good stores. What, it's nothing be to getting anxious over. The employees there are your colleagues and they're very friendly." Alexis chuckled, as she put up a monitor which had La Pucelle Academy showing on the screen. "Well then, the rest is up to whether or not you can sneak in.....Hmm, you can sneak in at two days from now. I'll use Memory Control to wipe the minds of the staff and authorities, and you should be good to go!" Immediately after, Alexis quickly spun back around and pointed towards Deen and her other subordinates. "Starting tomorrow, spend the entire day training Alexis so he can single-handedly take on the role of a girl! Petty Officer Graham Von Fabelhaft, teach him how to put on makeup. Also, make sure he is imbued with the speech patterns of a girl! On Monday our plan will be officially put into motion." She announced this loudly to the others. After Deen took a deep sigh, he quietly lamented his fate. "...You better thank me for this, Tsuruko." Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters